Mobile phone adoption continues unabated worldwide. Many mobile smartphone users purchase cases for their smartphones for a variety of reasons. Some purchase smartphone cases to protect their mobile smartphone from incidental scratches. Others purchase smartphone cases to protect their mobile smartphone from impact damage by dropping the smartphone. Still others purchase water resistant smartphone cases to protect their smartphone from water damage. Those concerned with privacy may purchase smartphone cases to protect their phone from Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) intrusion. And yet others purchase smartphone cases to hold an object, such as a business card or other type of card, in addition to the smartphone.
Typically, mobile device cases that hold a card in addition to a mobile device provide a separate compartment to hold cards. Some such mobile device cases are manufactured using plastic injection molding in the current state of the art. A molded case that provides a separate compartment to hold cards is known in the art but has several drawbacks. The separate compartment has a door or drawer that needs to be opened and closed each time a card is inserted or removed, and the separate compartment adds bulk to the mobile device case. A molded case that provides a separate fitted cavity is also known in the art which utilizes a flexible layer of material between an encased mobile device and the separate fitted cavity that holds inserted cards. To prevent the inadvertent loss of inserted cards, the flexible layer of material of the separate fitted cavity may add pressure or a static frictional force between itself and inserted cards. Although functional, the static frictional force makes it cumbersome to remove an inserted credit card, and the separate fitted cavity adds bulk to the mobile device case. Another molded case that is a multi-piece case with a cavity rather than a separate compartment for inserting a credit card is additionally known in the art but has several drawbacks. There is no protection between the back of an enclosed phone and an inserted card, so a mobile device may be scratched when a credit card is inserted into and removed from the slot. Furthermore, there is nothing that prevents an inserted credit card from inadvertently falling out of the case.